Sensing position of components has long been used for controlling machine systems, and for gathering data and monitoring operating state, health and other properties. For many years eddy current sensors, inductive position sensors, and still other strategies such as optical sensing have been used to such ends. Many such systems operate effectively and efficiently, however, there remains room for improvement.